


Wave of Laughter

by deedeeinfj



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: "You’re going to make love to me.""Here?" he laughed. Then, realizing she was serious, "H-here?"





	Wave of Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



> Fire_Sign gave me this prompt, it seemed fun, and I was bored at work. And thus -- !

Phryne tossed her novel aside and propped herself up on her elbows to look at Jack over the edge of her sunglasses. He lay beside her on the blanket they had spread over the warm sand, his eyes closed, his arms crossed behind his head. His skin and hair had dried from their earlier frolic in the ocean, though his suit still looked wet. She let her eyes linger over the slight bulge of his cock under the thin, damp fabric, and she licked her lips.  He looked, in a word, delectable.

“Jack?”

“Hmmm?”

She loved the low pitch of that relaxed rumble of his, a sound she swore she could feel as well as hear.

“Come out into the water with me again.”

Jack squinted one eye open, which made his nose scrunch adorably. “You’re going to get burnt.”

“I am not,” she protested. She smoothed her hand over her forearm. “Zinc oxide, darling. Besides, the sun is behind some clouds now.”

He closed his eye, and a smile teased at his mouth. “You’re playing with fire. No man will want you if you ruin that perfect skin.”

“I know one man who will.”

“Do you now?”

“Mmhmm.” She sat up fully and reached over to tickle his ribs, causing him to jolt upright. “You deserved it,” she said in answer to his narrowed eyes. “Now, come on. I’ll make it worth your while.”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up with her, tugging him along as she jogged for the surf. Still holding hands, they waded out until the water lapped at Phryne’s chest. Each time a wave broke over them, they jumped into it, faces turned away, laughing. As one particularly large wave crested, Jack turned too late, and he emerged from the spray to the sound of Phryne’s laughter.

“What was that about making this worth my while?” he complained through a smile.

Phryne jumped up onto him and locked her legs around his waist. “That’s right. You’re going to make love to me.”

“Here?” he laughed. Then, realizing she was serious, “H-here?”

“Everyone is having too much fun to pay us any attention, and for all they care, we’re playing in the waves.”

She slid her hand stealthily between them and stroked him to hardness over the fabric of his suit. He pressed his forehead to hers, gasping, and she was sure she had won – until a wave made him stumble and gave her a nose full of salt water.

“Not one of your _best_ ideas,” he said, though he certainly wasn’t stopping her from rearranging their suits and sinking slowly onto his cock, her lower lip caught between her teeth. Another wave approached, and Jack turned his back to it as Phryne tucked her face into his neck. Then she started to rock her hips against his. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he exhaled.

“Inspector, please. There are children out here.”

“Devil-woman.”

She replied with an enormous grin, still pulsing her hips below the water while looking perfectly innocent above. “You always feel so good, Jack,” she whispered, increasing her pace. “So good inside me…”

“Christ, Phryne, you—”

Before he could finish, a wave slammed into them and knocked them both into the water. Phryne clung to Jack’s shoulders, and his hands were firm on her back, keeping them together as they emerged, sputtering and laughing. Phryne shook the wet hair out of her face and resumed fucking him before their laughter had even died away.

“We’re still doing this?” he asked.

“Have you ever known me to back down from a challenge?”

“Fair enough,” he said, and she felt him widening his stance. “Just… digging my feet into the sand here.”

“Bestriding the narrow ocean like a Colossus?”

“At least until a crab or a shark stops me.”

Phryne gave a little shriek as he pinched her bottom. “Jack!” They laughed again, and frankly, it was doing wonderful things to her insides. She paused her rocking hips and touched his cheek. “I—” She swallowed, searching for the right way to tell him that he was the best fun she’d ever had. But her eyes glanced past him just in time for her to say, “Brace yourself!”

And again they went tumbling.


End file.
